The Day I Bumped Into You
by Fumiko Hiromi
Summary: Luka Hajime is a model from Thailand and is headed to Japan. He had no Idea he would meet a famous author or university students, teachers or even a child doctor and become friends. But he would have never expected to fall in love with the one and only Haruhiko Usami but he would never expect for someone from his past who ruined his life before to try and destroy it again.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Junjou Romantica I only own my OC**

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now going to prepare for landing, we will kindly ask you return to your seats and store everything in the overgead compartments or underneath the seat infront of you, Thank you!" the pilot said as everyone scurried to their seats and got their seatbelts on

But one man just continued to stare out the window of the plane, of course he was seated but he could care less

"Great, now I miss home" The man muttered to himself quietly

After a couple of minutes the plane finally landed and people started ramming themselves into the one narrow lane down the center of the plane squishing eachother

The man ran his hand through his copper hair and his amber eyes scanning the sun that was rising over the city of Tokyo

Soon it was time to grab his things and head off the plane so he got up and grabbed his things and rushed out the plane

* * *

As soon as he got into the airport the first things he saw was a shitload of people and a huge line

"Crap!, this will take a while" He thought to himself as the line began to mave about the paced of a snail, a very fat, old snail

"Wow, this is not like me, I am never this grumpy" The man said to himself "Oh yeah, Im not a morning person"

Soon after about and hour and a half he finally got to the desk where they checked the passports

"Hello good morning" The officer said to the other man

"Yes good morning" He said trying to force a smile to his face but his face was stiff

"Where are you coming from?"

"Bangkok, Thailand"

The man raised an eyebrow

"Really?"

"Yes sir"

'You returning or are you visiting?" The officer asked

"Im going to start living here, Officer"

"Oh...well thats nice, May I see your passport?" The officer asked

"Yes" The man said as he dug through his backpack and found his passport and handed it to the officer

The officer scanned the Passport for a few seconds

"Luka Hajime, so you came from Thailand, but you have a Japanese name?"

"My Dad is Japanese, My mom is Thai"

"Oh well, it's a nice name" The officer said as Luka gladly accepted as he walked away

"Wait!" The officer shouted which got some peoples attention

"Oh shit what is it?" Luka thought to himself as he walked toward the officer slowly

The officer extended his hand and Luka obayed and handed over the passport

"Hajime-San..." The officer said as he started scanning the passport as Luka held his breath

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU 30 YEARS OLD! YOU DONT LOOK A DAY OVER 20!" The officer shouted as everyone just sweatdroped and continued to do what they were doing

"Ummmm, Exersize?" Luka said sheepishly

"I see" The officer said as he put his hand to his chin and flashed his eyes

"Umm officer, May I take my Leave?" Luka asked

"OH!, ugh, umm, Yes you can" the officer said as he handed Luka his passport

"Thank you" Luka muttered

"Okay so Dad said that Tokyo is very busy but how busy can it be? Luka asked himself as he started to walk toward the exit sign

And as soon as he walked out he was blasted with honking and people running to get to their jobs

"Well that's calming" Luka thought to himself as he paled

"Better call a taxi" Luka muttered as he whiped out his cell phone

"Well is'nt this going to be a fun Life" Luka thought to himself as he staredinto the crowd of people as he remembered the words his dad told him before he went to the air port

"_We keep moving forward, opening new doors and doing new things, because were curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths, that's something a very succeful man once said_" His father said

"Oh dad, I will never get you" Luka laughed to himself as he smiled and finally saw the sun finally come out of its hiding spot

Just like Luka he was done hiding

* * *

**Fumiko: Thsi is a redo of my first story if you want to know what happaned to the oringinal you can just PM me**

**Hopefully this redo will be as good as the first**

**please review follow and fav!**


	2. Cafe Catastrophe

**I don't own Junjou Romantica I only own my OC**

* * *

1 Week later

"Ughhh" Luka groaned as his alarm clock woke him up he lifted his head out of the pillow and rubbed his face because when you sleep face down to a pillow your face get's numb

"Today is...Monday" Luka declaired as he stumbled out of bed and made his way toward the kitchen he had some time to kill today so he just thought he should go and explore downtown Tokyo ( Since he was moving all his stuff in his new house all week to get his energy up)

"What to eat, what to eat" Luka thought to himslef as he searched in the fridge for somthing to eat but sadly found nothing he was in a mood for

"Should I go shopping or should I head to a cafe" Luka pondered for some time untilhe made up his mind

"Eh, I'll go to a Cafe, I'm to lazy today anyway"

Soon Luka began to get ready by first taking a shower because just staying inside his house for a week putting everything in it's place was alot of work and made him sweat alot

After the shower Luka went to go brush his teeth and wash his face and checking his skin noticing it got much more pale in the past week

"Well, I've certainly become a ghost" Luka thought to himself as he went straight towards his room to get some clothes on him

Unlike many other men in this world he cared very much about his looks, of course he would have his messy days but he would rather be clean then dirty

But that was just him

Since it was the middle of september he had to wear somthing warm or he would catch a cold which he did not want also

So Luka just decided for some dark washed jeans, long sleeved white button up shirt and a brown cardigan

"Well, this is okay but I am really hungry so I could care less" Luka thought as he put on his brown army boots and rushed out the door

* * *

As he was walking down the streets of Tokyo he got many stares from many girls

"Oh my god, look at that guy!"

"He is so hot"

"Have'nt seen him around before"

But there was this one praticular girl that said somthing that would make all girls yell

"What if he did modeling with that guy from that Bookstore: Yukina!"

And after that there were many girls yelling having many fantisies

Soon Luka saw a small Cafe near by

"Maybe I could find some sanctuary in that place" Luka muttered, sure he loved attention but all this attention was a bit unnecessary

As Luka walked into the Cafe he felt more calm and decided to take a seat and relax and calm his nerves

"Gee, I should probably get used to this many people, It always sends shills down my spine" Luka shuddered and thought to himself as he moved some of his copper hair to get a good view at the cafe

It had a homey feeling to it and was very busy ( Considering the fact it was rush hour on mondays) so Luka just leaned back and watch the employee's try to get everyones order right

Soon a waiter came to Luka's table

"Hello!, May I take your order?" The waiter asked slightly too fast

Luka ordered what he wanted and the waiter quickly took down the order and rushed back and vanished from eyesight into the Bermuda Rectangle A.K.A: The Kitchen

"Should I call my family to let them know im okay?" Luka thought as he stared at his cell

"Nah, I'll do it later" Luka said as he put his phone ono the table and just sat there doing nothing

"I wonder if dad had already shipped out my other supplies?" Luka thought to himself as he saw two men walk into the cafe

One was a tall man with pale skin, Ash blond hair and purple eyes and was wearing very expensive clothing with those features he can't be hardcore Japanese

"Must be a little rich brat" Luka thought to himself as he took a look at the other man

The other man had brown hair and brown eyes as a frown was planted on the mans face

"Well it looks like he is having the time of his life" Luka chuckled as he saw his food come and was placed infront of him

"Your drink should be here soon sir" The waiter said as Luka gave him a hearty smile

"It's okay you guys seemed busy anyway"

"Finally someone who undrstands our pain" The waiter chuckled as he made his way back into the kitchen as Luka stole another glance at the two young men

"Could they be dating?...Nah" Luka thought as he turned away and took a bite out of his bagel and chewed on it very slowly as he saw a very sleepy looking waiter carrying a tray full of coffee and juices

But then everything happaned so fast

Out of nowhere the the drinks went waiter tripped and the drinks went flying everything was in slow motion as everyone in the cafe stared at the drinks heading towards a certain copper haired man

As if a movie was on pause and pressed the play button all the drinks got all over Luka staining his clothes getting in his hair and making his skin get stickey soon he began to feel the burning heat and the stickyness of the coffee and juice mix on his hair, skin and clothes as he realized what had just happaned

It was a smackdown silence for a couple of seconds as everyone stared at the scene of the clumsy waiter and the mess on a good looking man who did not deserve this

"OH MY GOODNESS!, im so sorry!" the waiter yelled as he realized what he had done as he looked at Luka who stared down at himself

"Um, it's okay" Luka said quietly

"NO, NO, NO, NO, this is my fault!, please forgive me!"

"Shhh, Please you are making a scene" Luka whispered

That was then they realized that everyone in the cafe was string at them (mostly the waiter)

"Let me get you some napkins" The waiter said as he got up and headed to the kitchen where many people started squaking like chickens in the kitchen

Luka felt bad for the man, but he could not help but feel embarrased about how he looked like a hot mess

Everybody was still staring at Luka as Luka began to blush and start to get annoyed as he put on a pouty face (not with the cheeks puffed out)

"Are you all done staring yet?" Luka said loudly enough for the cafe to hear

After that everyone snapped back to reality as many whispers went swirling around the cafe

Luka just sat there looking down at his cellphone with his head propped on one elbow with a smug look on his face

"This is worth calling my family about" Luka thought bitterly as he flipped open his cell phone and dialed his dad

* * *

Only 6 feet away from Luka was Usami Akihiko and Kamijou Hiroki as they saw the poor man who was drenched with coffee and juice

"Poor man" Hiroki said as he sipped his coffee

"Then go and say hi to him then" Akihiko said as an angry vein appeared

"Like hell I will do that" Hiroki muttered

"Fine then I will" Akihiko said as he motioned to get up but stoped by Hiroki

"Um, why don't we look at the manuscript first" Hiroki said as Akihiko just shrugged and sat back down

"Besides it lookes like he is busy on the phone anyway" Hiroki said as he and Akihiko listened to his conversation

"What, he is not speaking...Japanese" Hiroki exclaimed

"No, it is clearly another language"

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no Idea" Akihiko said as he handed the manuscript to Hiroki

Soon after about 10 minutes they both saw the waiter come back with napkins and kept on bowing to the man for his so called 'Mercy'

After some time (And far more sorries) the waiter returned to the kitchen and Luka got up and left a 300 yen tip and left without another word

After a taxi drive Luka finally made it to his place and saw many packages infront of his door

"Yes!, there here!" Luka jumped up and down and he hugged his parcels and brought one by one very carefully

Inside Luka rushed straight to the Kitchen got a knife and rushed to each packages

"Please, please, please, please, please, let it be what I think it is" he thought to himself as he opened the box and saw all heaven shine upon him

"YES!, my guns, how I have missed you" Luka said as he hugged his Armalite AR-10

"Oh and I missed you too" Luka yelled as he took out his Springfield M1A1 Super Match

All together he had all the guns he owned:

Springfield M1A1 Super Match

Armalite AR-10

Heckler & Koch PSG-1

MP5SFK

Ithaca M37

and 10 pacakges of bullets for each guns

"Thank you dad" Luka said as he went to go put his guns away

* * *

**Fumiko: Please review and fav and follow please please please im begging you i really want to make a sequal to this story but first it has got to be noticed first please please please at least a few reviews i know there are alot of haruhiko x oc fanfics but this was my first fanfic ever so it is importent to me**

**Fumiko: Ill make you a deal if this story has over 45 reviews over the next probably 50 chapters i will try my best to make a lemon scene okay please please review follow and fav**

**Give your parents a hug for me (i guess).**


	3. The Past, Peace And A Pissed Off Manager

**I don't own Junjou Romantica I only own my OC's**

* * *

It was a calm clear morning in a green grass field as Luka layed down letting the sun warm him up as he sighed pleased that he was relaxing for some time

"If only life was this perfect all the time he sighed to himself as he opened his amber eyes to the clear blue sky as he breathed out in relaxation as he streched out and draped his arm over his face the sun beginning to get to strong for his taste

But soon the sun was burning hot, hot as hell as Luka opened his eyes in shock as he felt the uncomfatrable heat begin to get more suffocatating as he got up and began to run to the shade to any shade that would hide him from the devilish heat of the sun

Luka kept on running and running but no shade to his avail as he began to run slower and slower

"This is not good, I will die in this heat" Luka panted out as he collasped into the now yellow, dry, spiky, itching grass

"Look how helpless he is" A voice came from no where until more voices kept on being heard

"Look how pathetic he is"

"He is nothing more then a douchebag"

"Look at that faggot over there"

"What a freak"

"Scumbag, how come his parents did'nt kill him or disown him or somthing"

"Nothing more then a slut"

Luka froze as he began to hear all those voices again as they began to taunt him even more

"Stop it!" Luka cried trying to defend himself

"Stop it" The voices said back in a taunting tone as Luka began to get more angry as tears of frustartion began to fill his eyes

'Shut up!, All of you!" Luka defended himself but that did'nt stop the taunting, cruel voices repeating after him as he began to shake with fear as all of them began to laugh non humanly as he saw a shadow come towards in as he was liying on the floor helpless as the figure crouched down and whispered into Luka ear

"Don't think you will be able to get away from me so easyly LuLu-Chan"

* * *

Luka woke up screaming his head off as he bolted staright up from the tangled covers he was in as he began taking deep and slow breaths as he brought his knee's to his face which were spilling of more tears as he tried to take away that nightmare away from his mind as those haunting words were still fresh in his mind

"Fuck, Maybe I should try therapy" Luka thought to himself but suddenly shook off the idea as he moved his silky copper bangs aside and looked at the clock which read 5:30 AM

"Its still pretty early, but then again I still have not seen a sunrise in Tokyo yet" Luka thought to himself as he looked out at the dusty light blue clouds in the sky

"Eh, why not?" He said as he got out of his tangled mess and headed to the bathroom to go and get changed

AS Luka was getting changed. he was thinking about the conversation he had with his mom yesterday

* * *

_"Hello?" A gentle, sweet voice answered from the other line as Luka knew who it was in a heartbeat_

_"Hi Mom" He said trying to put a smile on his face_

_"Hi Luka!, How are you doing?, Hows Japan?, Is it fun?, Do you like it?, Are there any good looking people in Tokyo?, Do you like where you live?, Are you lonely?" His Mom attacked him with the regular Mom questions_

_"Hi Mom, Im fine, Japan is fine, Yes it is fun, I like it, A few good looking but none are my taste, Where I live is nice and peaceful, Abit lonely but It's Okay" Luka answered all her questions as he heard his mom sigh in the backround_

_"You sure have grown up Luka, it just seems like yesterday you were clinging on to me crying for me not to leave you on your first day of school" His mom laughed as he just sweatdroped_

_"I don't remember any of that, but anyway how is Dad?, Is he fine he sure seemed a little upset when I left"_

_"Of course he was upset when you left Luka, I was sad too and so were your brothers" His mom explained as Luka suddenly felt guilt well up in his chest_

_"Sorry I left Thailand, Mom"_

_"What!, What do you mean?, Don't you dare feel sorry that you left, It's your life you live it how you want, Dont you dare feel sorry for leaving us, We have our own path to follow and you have yours" His Mom said as Luka sighed, he had heard this speech from his mom hundreds of thousands of times, he knew it was true but it was starting to get a little annoying_

_"Yes Mom I know, I know" Luka said as he ran his long fingers through his now dry and sticky hair_

_"Do you want to talk to them?" His mother asked him as he thought about the offer for a second but sighed and shooked his head_

_"Maybe, Later Mom, I'm kind of in a little problem"_

_"Dad already shipped out your guns"_

"Not that kind of problem mom" Luka snapped as he heard his mom huff on the other end of the line

"Well then what is it?"

_Luka thought for a second, should he tell her the truth that he has been publicly humiliated at a cafe or should he just say that he is in a 'pickle'_

_"I need to go mom" Luka said as he mom was going to protest he already hanged up_

* * *

"Life in a new country is not going to be as easy as I thought"

"I came to this country because I was going to model for a advertisments that's all" Luka said to himself

Luka snapped out of his mind as he heard his cellphone ring as he ran to the ringing and answered the waiting caller but as soon as he saw the caller ID he waited a few more seconds to pick up the phone thinking if he even should pick up the phone

"Hello" Luka said flatly as a screeching manager was letting her words be heard by all the people in his apartment

"Luka!, You have got one hour to get your pretty little ass down to the studio or you will not have the most handsome face in Asia" a woman yelled as pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh at the regular threat

"Woah there Kaiya, Calm down" Luka said to his worry wart of a Manager: Kaiya Hanajima

"Luka, you are my most valuble client and we must get to the photoshoot early for you to get ready"

"I was going to watch the sunrise"

Kaiya let out a exausted sigh, Knowing Luka, of course he would naturally want to go see nature's perfect beauty all the time before he has his Coffee

"Fine two hours, I am not stretching it there" Kaiya said as she hung up leaveing Luka hanging on the phone

"She still has not changed after all these years you think that a person would change just abit" Luka thought as he peeked at the clock which read five fifty

Luka just grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweater and was out the door

"Better get moving"

* * *

Luka walked in the middle of a crowded sidewalk watching many people rushing to their jobs, It was still pretty early yet it was as busy as an anthill

"Tokyo is just like an anthill, Never stopping and it never will" Luka thought as he looked for a park just to sit on a bench or somthing

After some walking he found a resonable park with a few grass hills, a playground and a bridge over a small river

Luka's amber eyes studied the scenery, It was simple yet it had a peaceful touch to it

Luka walked towards the bridge and leaned against the edge watching the sun rise up as the sky began to have a beautiful mix of orange, yellow and blue

"This is perfect" Luka said to himself as the bright circlr began to slowly creep it's way into the sky

But this moment was shattered as Luka's cellphone began ringing very loud and he did not bother to check the ID

"Yes?"

"FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LEFT!" Kaiya screeched

Luka hung up straight away and began to walk towrads the studio

"For the love of buddah, calm your tits woman!" Luka thought as an angry vein appeared as he looked down on the ground trying to sum up his life

"My name is Luka Hajime, I am the eldest son of a karate master and a artist, I have two younger brother and I was born with a good looking but slightly girly face and I am one of asia's top male models" Luka thought looking at the ground " I love my life but I just wish I had someone to share it with"

But before he knew it he felt himself walk into a person as his head collided with the rock hard body as Luka fell over and herad a briefcase fall and papper scatter on the gravel

Luka did not bother to look at the person as he saw paper all over the ground and snatched all of them before any could blow away

"Im so sorry, I guess I should keep my head up when I'm walking" Luka laughed out quietly as he stood up and handed the papers at the stranger, but when his saw an expensive suit his eyes trailed up to see the strangers face and Luka felt his heart thump fast when he looked at the person he bumped into

The man had a prominant pale face that had uneven black hair on his head as his striking silver eyes where covered with glasses the man had a blank face just staring at the copper haired person who was kneeling handing him his papers with Amber meeting silver both of them stared at eacother with blank expressions

Luka was going to say somthing but out of nowhere a Black bentley came out of no where from the road they where beside as both men turned their heads towards the car that pulled over

Luka assumed it was for the man considering the fact Bentleys were known to be owned by rich people

But this car was not for Breifcase man

It was for Luka

Both men watched silently as the window rolled down to reveal a very pissed off manager

"Grab him" She said as two very big buff men came from the back and grabbed Luka by his two arms and threw him into the back and also jumped in as well and slammed the door behind them leaving Haruhiko in their dust

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**Fumiko: Please review follow and fave and mystery guest thank you for your review I will try and make it the best I can!**


	4. At The Photo Shoot

**I don't own Junjou Romantica I only own my OC**

"What the hell are you doing!?" Shouted at the two Macho men as they pointed to a mangager who was driving like a madman

"Kaiya what the hell?!" Luka screamed as she turned to Luka and gave him a deathglare

Kaiya did not looke like she was in a good mood today, Her Purple eyes had bags under them while her Purple hair was put up in a messy bun and her tanned skin had broken out in acne, Luka shuddered at how hideous his Friend/Manager looked

"You looked terrible"

"Well not all of us have been blessed with a perfect face" She snapped back at the copper haired captive as he rolled his eyes and slapped the two mens arm so they could release their grip on his pale arms

Luka suddenly remembered the man and his papers as his Dark brown pupils trailed down to his hands that were still clenching a fistfull of papers that he never finished to give to the man

"Kaiya!, I still had to give that man his papers!" Luka whined as Kaiya looked at Luka through the mirrors of the car

"You will meet him again Luka that is one thing I can promise" Kaiya said more calm now as they pulled up to a huge building as Kaiya slammed the door and rushed out of the car and grabbed Luka's arm and darggedd him into the building

"I am no longer going to talk to you" Luka replied out of nowhere as Kaiya the pissed rolled her eyes and pressed the floor number in the elevator they got on to

"Whatever I am fine with that" she said plainly as the elevator door closed and both adults faced the other side of the wall in a thick silence that it was almost suffocating

Luka's eyebrows furrowed as his amber eyes were filled with anger

"I've hardly ever had time to myself ever since I became a model, everyday I would be swamped by girls (And a few guys) at school and then I would have photoshoots to go to and then meetings, parties, I have been modeling for sixteen years at least cut me some slack once in a while" Luka thought as he heard the elevator bell ring indicating that they have arrived at the floor

The copper haired man sighed as he turned to face Kaiya but just as soon as he was about to talk he stared at his manager

It was a total extreme makeover moment

Kaiya's wavy purple hair was put up in a high pony tail and magically her skin was flawless again as her skin was flawless with a caramel glow and was applying purple lipgloss staring into her pocket compact mirrior as she shut it quickly with a loud 'clack!' as she brushed her pencil pants and straightened her blouse, she looked over to see Luka having a angry vein on his head as she raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow staring at Luka's outfit

"You could have done way better with your clothes Ginger" Kaiya said as Luka eye twitched with annoyence "Eww, don't do that with your eyes it's weird"

"Shut up" Luka retorted as they both walked out of the elevator and walked towards the door at the very end of the hallway

"Let's just get this over with" Luka muttered as Riko glanced at the model

She knew Luka was upset but she could not just tell him to be late for a importent shoot

"I thought you liked modeling" she whispered as Luka turned to face her

"I do...but I just wished I could have some time alone...you know?" Luka responded as Kaiya smiled softly and turned to face the door

"Okay, thanks for telling me" She whispered as she knocked three times on the door and was whiped open right away

"HANAJIMA-SAN, HAJIME-SAN, THANK GOD YOUR HERE, LADIES GRAB THE BEATIFUL MAN AND GET HIM READY FOR THE PHOTOSHOOT!" a flamboyant voice shouted as three woman ran to Luka lifted him up like ants and ran off towards the dressing room

* * *

Riko stared at the dressing room that Luka had been imprisoned into as she sighed and looked at the photographer

"Hello, I am Jin Makoto, I will be the photographer at this shoot today" Jin said putting his hand out, offering to shake Kaiya's as she accepted

"Japanese men spring fashion right?" She asked as he stroked his short beard and nodded

"Yes, I admit I am quite happy to work with you and Hajime-san...I have read a few thai fashion magazines and he is very photogenic and he has a very extremely nice face" He stated as Kaiya looked at him with question in her eyes

"We will make him just as famous in japan as he is in thailand" he smirked as Kaiya rolled her eyes but still keeping a smile on her face

"If you don't mind me asking...Do we have coffee here" She asked shyly as the photographer just laughed

"Over at that table over there, we also have sushi, granola bars and water as well"

"Thank you!" Kaiya breathed out as she walked over to the table where the food and heavenly drink was

* * *

**Meanwhile in the changing room**

"Okay, Hajime-san this is the first outfit you are going to wear today" One of the ladies said as she pulled out the first outfit which consisted of a black tank top, Red long sleeved button up shirt, stone washed acid jeans and brown worker boots

"It is casual and the colours combine well...but it's just missing somthing" Luka thought to himself as he eyed the outfit from the boots to the coller of the red shirt, the outfit was very nice but it was missing somthing

"Is everything alright Hajime-San?" One of the ladies said as Luka was impressed with the woman having a sharp eye on him

"Actually...There is somthing I would like to add to this outfit"

"Oh really, what did you have in mind Hajime-san?"

Luka looked at the outfit once more trying to figure out the missing piece of this puzzle

"A necklace...no...gloves...not that either...hat?...A HAT THAT'S IT!" Luka exclaimed as the three woman tilted their head and smiled as the women started to jump up and down with joy

"Ladies, do we have a light brown fedora anywhere?"

"Yes we do I will bring it as soons as possible Hajime-san" all three of them said all at once like a choir as all three of them rushed out of the door at the same time

Luka smiled at the three's kindness and loyalty as he smiled and began to strip off his shirt and sweater looking at his lower back tattoo once more but was startled as the three woman came back so fast

"Hajime-san, we found a fedora now if yo-" The Choir cut off as they saw the half naked model who was looking at his lower back tattoo as the ladies eyes grew wide and a mischivious grins were planted onto their faces

"Ne Ne Hajime-San you do know what a lower back tattoo means right?" the woman in the middle asked slyly as a shy grin and a pink blush was spread on Luka's face

"Indactaion of promiscuity?" Luka said softly and shyly as the ladies swooned in thir minds to how sexy the model was

But Luka finally remembered why they were still here

"You brought the fedora?"

"Yes we did Hajime-san, here you go and you have to get dressed quickly so we can do what we have to do and then we can move on to the next outfit" The 3 musketeers cheered as they ran out of the room probably giggling

"At least some people are not as bad as they look" Luka thought as he put on the rest of his clothing and putting on his fedora on last as he straightend the hat and slowly began to walk towards the door as he gripped the handle he stoped in his tracks and took a deep breath as he lightly placed his hand on the knob of the door as he turned the knob with a click and slowly opened the door

"There is no turning back now"

* * *

**5 hours later**

"Yes!, everyone that was great thank you so much Hanajima-San and Hajime-San, these photos of Luka are flawless, I will send them to the company right away" Jin's flamboyant voice sang as he danced out of the room blowing kisses to everyone

The photoshoot was done and now the models could now go home as Luka breathed a sigh of calmness as he took off the baige trench coat he was wearing at the moment

"That was fun" Kaiya said as her heels clicked on the floor as she placed one hand on her hip and stood infront of Luka

"Come on I'm taking you home" She decalired as she began to walk towards the elevator door and pressed the button

"Luka get changed quick this time alright?"

"Yes of course Kaiya" Luka said as he walked towards the dressing room and shut the door behind him

Luka shivered as he stripped off his clothing as the cold air hit his warm skin that was covered by the shirt and jacket he was wearing earlier as his slightly sweaty skin was attacked by the fierce coldness of the AC as his nipples were suddenly hard from being under those warm clothes were now bare and naked

"Was it really this cold?" Luka pondered as he went for his sweater and his pants as he quickly put the article of clothing over his skin and in a instant he was covered by warmness again

"I hate the cold, The cold reminds me of him, That man" Luka said as pools of hot tears flowed quickly down his pale rosy cheeks flushed from the cold as he covered his mouth trying to stop the sobs from coming out

"He will always be there" Luka thought as he bit his bottem lip and collapsed to the ground

"Always"

* * *

**Fumiko: Hello my Junjou Romantica lovers I was in Junjou Romantica mood so I decided to write**

**I really am very proud of this story Luka was my very first OC in my original story but it got deleted (By my older sibling as a fucking prank) and I love Haruhiko i beleive he is just looking for love but I think he is looking at the wrong places and I would hate him with a girl so I made a Boy OC for Haruhiko to fall in love with because this is fucking Yaoi!**

**It would really very (Extremly) Help me if some of you little Yaoi fans followed fav and revieed this story because there is nothing a FF author likes more then reviews.**


End file.
